Future Stories
by Overland Haddock
Summary: These are just previews on future stories and collabs I'll be doing next year.
1. Chapter 1

_**Noah: **_"Today's the day, boys. No turning back."

* * *

><p><em>Lies.<br>_

**_Emma: _**"Jack? What if they pick me?"

_**Jack: **_"Don't worry. It's your first reaping, they're not gonna pick you."

* * *

><p><em>Restriction.<em>

_**Tooth:**_ "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the 84th biannual reaping! You all know the rules, only one man and woman from the ages 10-18 are chosen. Now onto the choosing. Emma Frost."

_**Jack: **_"No. Emma! I VOLUNTEER!"

**_Tooth:_ **"What was that?"

_**Jack:** _"I volunteer as replacement tribute."

* * *

><p><em>A government built on murder. <em>

**_Elsa: _**"Thirty-six go in, five come out. This isn't '_reaping_'. It's murder!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rapunzel:<em> **"Once chosen, there's no going back. That's the rules. Once in the maze, you can't trust anyone."

**_Merida:_ **"Well, we have t' do somethin' to survive!"

* * *

><p><em>Not everyone wants to get out.<br>_

**_Hiccup: _**"Us or the government."

_**Onyx:** _"Government."

* * *

><p><em>Be careful, that the maze doesn't capture you. <em>

**_Hiccup: _**"What did you get yourself into?"

_**Jack:** _"I didn't do this to get out. I did this to keep my family safe. Something you wouldn't understand."

* * *

><p><em>Or cloud your mind.<em>

**_Anna: _**"What's in there? Cannibals?"

_**Eugene:** _"Worse. Us."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Starring:<br>**Anna Arendelle_

**_Anna:_**"I joined to find freedom."

* * *

><p><em>Elsa Arendelle<em>

**_Elsa:_** "I wanted to be there for Anna. That's exactly what I'm doing."

* * *

><p><em>Toothiana Memoria<em>

**_Tooth:_** "Either they make it out alive, or our whole society, is _dead_!"

* * *

><p><em>Onyx Nightmare<em>

_**Onyx:** _"Not everyone wants a different life. Better get used to that."

* * *

><p><em>Eugene Fitzherbert<em>

**_Eugene: _**"If I die tomorrow, I know I did it for good."

* * *

><p><em>Merida Dun Broch<em>

**_Merida: _**"This is my life, and I'll decide what t' do wit it!"

* * *

><p><em>Noah 'Toothless' Nightingale <em>

**_Noah:_ **"When you close your eyes, and you think everything's alright. It's not."

* * *

><p><em>Rapunzel Corona<em>

**_Rapunzel: _**"I promise I'll let you live. Just let me go!"

* * *

><p><em>Hiccup Haddock<em>

**_Hiccup: _**"Running is surviving. Everything else is just bullshit luck."

* * *

><p><em>Emma Frost<em>

**_Emma: _**"Jack, I'm scared. What if I don't make it?"

* * *

><p><em>Jack Frost<em>

**_Jack: _**"Don't worry Emma. I won't let anything happen to you."

* * *

><p><em>Mystery.<em>

_Death._

_Romance._

_All in one. _

**_Hiccup:_ **"What do we do once this is over?"

**_Jack:_ **"Spend the rest of our lives together."

* * *

><p><strong>MAZE RUNNER<strong>

_ Get ready to run.  
><em>

_Summer 2015_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: I. Am. So. Evil! Ok, maybe not 'too' evil. But evil enough to think of this! This is a story that came to my head as I was looking at pics on Google Images. Anyway. Tell me what you think in reviews. Whether or not I should do this next fall as an October/Halloween fic! ~**_

* * *

><p><em>Hiccup Haddock lived a held down life. His dad making the choices for him and him not having a say in any of it.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hiccup: I don't see why I can't make my own choices!<br>Stoick: Because every time you even step outside, disaster falls! Now clean yourself up! We meet with Lord and Lady Hofferson in an hour. _*Slams door*_**

* * *

><p><em>All his life, he had been told what is expected of him.<br>Even when it came to women._

* * *

><p><strong>Astrid: This is only because of our families agreement with each other. Not because I care about you.<br>Hiccup: Good. Because I don't care about you either.  
>Astrid: *<em>Slaps him*<em> You dare defile a woman in her father's house?!  
>Hiccup: You dare accuse a man of saying what is true?!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>All He ever wanted was to make his own choices.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hiccup: What am I supposed to do, Noah?<br>Toothless: You should go see Valka. She can help you.  
>Hiccup: What could the witch do for me?<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Be careful what you wish for.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Valka: Welcome.<br>Hiccup: I-I was told you could help me...  
>Valka: True. I can help you get the life you want. But, all magic comes with a price.<br>Hiccup: Name it.**

* * *

><p><em>Because everything.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hiccup: A clock? How is a clock going to help me?<br>Valka: Every half hour, you are allowed to make a wish. Once done, it immediately comes true. I would wish wisely, however. Once spoken, it cannot be taken back.  
>Hiccup: And the '<em>price<em>'?  
>Valka: I shall collect it when I'm ready.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Is Not.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Jack: Is this reality?<br>Hiccup: Tis as real as I am. *_Kisses Him_***

* * *

><p><em>What you want it.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hiccup: I WISH EVERYTHING WAS BACK TO NORMAL!<br>****Jack: HICCUP!**

* * *

><p><em>To be...<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Starring:<br>**Hiccup Haddock  
><em>

_Astrid Hofferson_

_Stoick Haddock_

_Valka Haddock_

_Toothless Night Fury_

_Jack Frost._

_**Guest starring:**_

_Elsa Arendelle_  
><em>Merida Dun Broch<em>  
><em>Kristoff Brojerman<em>  
><em>Aster Bunnymund<em>  
><em>and Emma Overland.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Grand Father clock dings*<br>_Valka: Times up, Hiccup. **

* * *

><p><strong>When the Clock Strikes 12<br>~**

_Be careful for what you wish for ~  
><em>

_**October 2015**_


	3. Chapter 3

_With every discovery..._

Hiccup: "Hey, look at this."  
>Merida: "What is it?"<br>Hiccup: "It's a girl."

_There are questions..._

Jack: "Who are you?! Where the hell am I?!"  
>Merida: "Who are you, lass?"<p>

_There are answers..._

Jack: "I'm Jack. Jacqueline Frost."  
>Hiccup: "Hamish. This is my friend Merida. Welcome to the Enchanted Forest."<p>

* * *

><p>Emma: "Where did she come from?"<br>Elsa: "We're trying to figure that out."

_There are blessings..._

Jack: "This view is amazing!"  
>Hiccup: "You're amazing."<br>Jack: "Oh Hamish..."  
>Hiccup &amp; Jack:<em><strong> *Kiss*<strong>_

_There are curses..._

Anna: "Where's Hamish?"  
>Hiccup: "I just wanted you to let me in!"<br>Jack: "LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
>Merida: "Jacqueline! What have you done to him, lass?!"<p>

**_*Glass shatters*_**

* * *

><p><em>Mystery ~<em>

Regina: "How did she get here?"  
>Emma: "Well, whoever she is, we have to help her."<p>

_Misunderstanding..._

Rapunzel: "Let us help you-"  
>Jack: "GET AWAY FROM ME!"<br>_***Ice shoots out***_

_Adventure ~_

Hook: "Let's get this bloody show on the road, eh Swan?"

_Romance ~_

Belle: "Do you really love me?"  
>Rumple: "Ever since I first saw you."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hiccup<br>"I made this mess. I have to fix it." _

_Merida  
>"That lass can freeze the town-line, gods know what'll happen t' us."<em>

_Rapunzel  
>"We have to help her, even if that means getting a few scars &amp; bruises."<em>

_Emma  
>"We've seen this before, only, she's younger and stronger." <em>

_Elsa  
>"We can fix this. We can do it again." <em>

_Anna  
>"I'll be right here waiting when you get back."<br>_

_Snow  
>"Some people just aren't capable of finding true love."<em>

Prince Charming  
>"Here we go again."<p>

_Captain Hook  
>"Another round of snow? Great."<em>

_Belle  
>"All that girl needs, is the knowledge that someone loves her."<em>

_Rumpelstiltskin  
>"If Miss Jacqueline succeeds, no more happy-endings. No more StoryBrook."<em>

_Regina  
>"We have to get her out of here, and we have to do it now!" <em>

_and..._

_Jack  
>"This is what happens when you step on thin ice."<em>

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Silent Snow ~<strong>  
><em>

_Jack: *Giggles*_

_Winter is coming ~_

_December: 2015-January: 2016_


End file.
